Love Between a Boy and His lobster
by jj-monster
Summary: (NS) This is random thing with my characters Biwwy the lobster, and Dirt the Cocker Spaniel! Plus the rangers, but yeah. Songfic to Hello by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, or the song 'Hello' by Evanescence. I do, however, own Biwwy/Billy please ask me before using him in your fics if wanting to use him. If you would also like a description of him, feel free to ask me. :D

Biwwy: They're going to use me!

JJ: No no, not like that! I meant like you being a character in their fics!

Biwwy: Ooooh… Then that's ok with me.

JJ: Good. Anyways, onto the… story-type… thing. I changed a few words of the song, like 'she' to 'he'… because Biwwy isn't… a female. At least I don't think he is. Oh well, Enjoy.

* * *

_I don't understand… why did they have to do that to him? Why Biwwy? Why my very best friend, who happened to be a lobster?_ Dustin Brooks was lying on his bed in the Ninja Ops sobbing softly into his pillow, his head filling with mixed-emotions and thoughts.

**_Playground school bell rings, again_**

**_Rain clouds come to play, again_**

Dustin turned his head slightly, hearing music coming from Tori's room. _She must be in that kind of mood again. I understand how she feels now, even though she lost her dog and I a lobster… but still._ Dustin blinks back another wave of tears as he remembered the day before.

**_Flashback_**

_ Dustin sat at the table quietly eating some noodles with Biwwy, in a fairly good mood, when he heard someone walk into the room. He looked up and saw Tori with shimmering, puffy red eyes. "Tor…" was the only thing that came out of his mouth before Tori flung herself to where Dustin was sitting and into his arms, crying into the shoulder._

_ "Dustin… Why do things have to die? Please answer me…"_

_ "Well, all good things come to an end, right? Even if it's a bad ending."_

_ "I guess…"_

_ "Why? What happened?"_

_ "They put Wave to sleep…"_

_ "You're dog, Wave? Why would they do that? She wasn't that old yet."_

_ "She started to have bladder problems last week… and you know my dad's temper when she… urinates on the Living Room carpet…"_

_ Dustin nodded, "Yeah…"_

_ Tori sniffled, "They just got back from the Vets and gave me her collar." Tori took out a small sparkling blue dog collar from her pocket and Dustin put his hand over hers, with the collar between them._

_ "It's alright Tor… Well… it isn't really… but hey. I'm trying to find a way to make you feel better."_

_ Tori smiled slightly then wiped some lone tears from her cheeks._

_ "See! It worked!"_

_ Tori laughed softly, "I guess it did. Thanks Dusty."_

_ Dustin cringed a bit at the nickname, "No prob…"_

_ Tori reached up and gave him a slight noogy and ran off laughing, with Dustin close behind, also laughing._

_**End Flashback**_

Dustin smiles slightly then got up from his bed, starting to walk out his door and into Tori's room.

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

**_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to... Hello..._**

Tori suddenly turned to her doorway to see Dustin there, "Oh… Hello Dustin," then hid something out of view.

"Tor… what's that you're hiding?" Dustin asked with slight worry in his voice.

Tori stood a bit straighter, "Uhm… Nothing!"

Dustin's hand grabbed hold of the one holding the object then held her hand so the object was seeable. "Tor! I thought you stopped cutting after you sister returned from the hospital after the car accident!"

"… I guess I didn't," Tori said and sat down on her bed.

Dustin sat next to her and took away the knife (VERY original, I know.). "Tor… I know you're depressed about Wave… I'm starting to go through the same thing right now…"

"How? You don't have any pets… except Biwwy… wait!" Tori stared at Dustin, figuring something out. "Nothing happened to Biwwy… right?"

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

Dustin turned his head toward the floor and sighed deeply, getting ready to tell his story of what happened earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

_ Dustin yawned and stretched, turning to his digital clock. 9:46 AM, I actually managed to wake up on time today. He yawned once more and jumped out of bed, obviously in a good mood. Soft skipping-like sounds came from the hallway as Dustin pranced (I don't know about you, but the idea of Dustin prancing around amuses me SO much.) into the kitchen, to see Hunter with a pot of water on the stove, with a lobster tail hanging out of the pot…_

_ Dustin gasped, "BIWWY!"_

_ Hunter turned around and his eyes widened, looking from the pot, to Dustin, and back again. "Dustin! It's not what it looks like!"_

_ "How could you do such a thing!" Dustin spun around and ran into his room, slamming the door, (Haha, such a typical soap opera. xP) where he sobbed into his pillow until there were no more tears left to fall._

_**… End Flashback**_

Tori wiped some of her tears before wiping Dustin's then hugged him tightly. "Awe… Dustin…" was all that Tori could say, for no spoken words could make Dustin feel better at that moment.

**_Don't try to fix me_**

**_I'm not broken_**

**_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..._**

"Dustin! Come here, please! I have to show you something!" It was Hunter's voice coming from the kitchen.  
Dustin sighed and muttered, "Nothing can make me feel better but to see my Biwwy again…"  
Tori sighed also. "Let's go see what he wants… shall we?" Tori offered a hand to help him up, and Dustin reluctantly took it.  
They walked into the kitchen and Dustin's eyes widened at what he saw…  
"BIWWY! DUDE. BIWWY!" Dustin squealed and Hunter snickered as Dustin ran to his lobster and put him on his head, as Biwwy happily clipped at Dustin's curly locks gently.  
"Dude, I thought you cooked him for breakfast?"  
"No, I would never do that to him, or you. I was just giving him a bath."  
Dustin blinked, confused. "Why couldn't you use the bathtub?"  
Hunter coughed strangely loudly as he noticed Tori sinking back to her room, feeling left out and jealous of Dustin for getting his pet back.  
Out of nowhere, Blake entered the kitchen with something wrapped in a towel, then spoke so Tori could hear him, "Because I was using it so I could… clean the surprise I got for Tori."  
Tori turned around and slowly walked back into the kitchen as Blake uncovered what was in the towel.

_**Don't cry...**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

A huge smile appeared on Tori's face at what she saw. Half-wrapped up in towels was an adorable chocolate-brown colored cocker spaniel puppy with a natural black spot on its eye and a light-blue collar around its neck. Tori ran up to Blake and kissed him quickly, then grabbed the puppy, giggling like a little girl as it slobbered on her face. Dustin, Blake, and Hunter smiled at the picture, even Biwwy seemed to have a smile on his face.  
Blake took out a random Kodak Camera and took a picture of Tori and the puppy, laughing some more. "No matter how hard I scrubbed, or washed, and sprayed with water. That little puppy never seemed to get cleaner!"  
Tori giggled, "In that case, I think I will call you Dirt," and looked toward Dustin, who smiled. Hunter walked to Dustin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing him gently on the forehead. Dustin grinned as Biwwy crawled off Dustin's head onto Hunters and curled up on the golden-blonde pillow, seemingly to fall asleep. The four nearly fell over when, all of a sudden, Shane and Cam popped out from behind a corner with numerous Kodak cameras. Tori was the first to yell, "GET OUT," as Dirt barked then wagged his tail as if added a 'please', just to sound polite. The six laughed to finally see everyone happy again. What good friends, and even more in Blake and Tori's sake, they were.  
"Hey! You forgot about us!" Hunter and Dustin said at the same time.  
Oh yes, in your sake too. Hunter and Dustin grinned and kissed eachother.

_**Hello, I'm still here, all that's left…**_

_**Of yesterday...**_

* * *

JJ: Thank you for reading this attempt, and accoplishment of dealing with my frustration and sadness. I just want to let you know, that the dog thing that happened with Tori in the story, happened with me. My doggie got put to sleep on April 20th, 2004. Reviews please. -holds out hands again- 


End file.
